A processor such as, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) includes an arithmetic operation unit that implements arithmetic operation.
Related techniques are disclosed in Domestic Re-publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2007-094047 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-85466 and 2003-16051.